04 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Bajki rosyjskie - O dzielnej Oleńce i jej braciszku, odc. 10 (Siestrica Alionuszka i bratiec Iwanuszka); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 69; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Fantaghiro - Kapitan rekin odc. 10 (Captain red face) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Legenda Nezha - Walka na Szkieletowym Wzgórzu, odc. 15 (Skeleton Mountain Fighting, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Miejsce z historią - Pułtusk - miasto biskupów płockich; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 9/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:00 Najbardziej lubię grać; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Plebania - odc. 1497; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1888 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4773 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4988); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4774 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4989); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 60, Rywal (ep. 60, The Rival); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1889 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1983; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - Plusk! Ja pływam!, odc. 29 (Splash, splash, I'm swimming!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część pierwsza: Mroczne Widmo (Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace) - txt - str.777, (Emisja również w TVP HD); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Samuel L. Jackson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wiesz co dobre - W pogoni za zbrodniarzem (Hunting Party, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Bośnia-Herceg., Chorwacja (2007); reż.:Richard Shepard; wyk.:Richard Gere, Terrence Howard, Jesse Eisenberg, Diane Kruger, James Brolin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Herbatka z Mussolinim (Te con il Duce (Tea with Mussolini)); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Franco Zeffirelli; wyk.:Cher Cher, Judi Dench, Joan Plowright, Maggie Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zagraj w kabaret; STEREO, Na żywo 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Alejami pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 4/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Hotel Inspector); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Cudak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Plaga sklepów - kradzieże (Envoye Special:: Magasins Vols a tous les etages); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 425 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 83 Dzień ojca (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (Father’s Day)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (90); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 743; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 41; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 16 - (Emisja również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 8 - Sprzątaczka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 426 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 744; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 499; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Bokser (Boxer, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Jim Sheridan; wyk.:Daniel Day-Lewis, Emily Watson, Brian Cox, Ken Scott; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Hitler i Stalin - śmiertelny pojedynek - odc. 1 (Hitler Stalin ep. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Schlesien journal 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Relacje 17.00 C.U.D. zdrowia 17.10 TV Katowice zaprasza 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Aktualności 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Sport 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Raport z akcji 18.30 Zbliżenia filmowe 19.00 Wokół nas 19.15 Relacje 19.25 TV Katowice zaprasza 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Romy Schneider (Final Days of an Icon II. Romy Schneider); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:31 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:23 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:33 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:24 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 03:58 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Tylko miłość (40) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (269, 270) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (97, 98) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (145) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1461, 1462) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Rodzina zastępcza (69) - serial komediowy 13.00 Czarodziejki 7 (147) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1102) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (67, 68) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (146) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (34) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1103) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1463) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Megahit: Łzy słońca - dramat wojenny 22.00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki: News (w przerwie filmu) 22.40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (137, 138) - serial kryminalny 00.40 Amerykański książę: John F. Kennedy Jr. - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07.55 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1279) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Krok od domu (11) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (85) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1280) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (9) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Bezimienni (11) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.05 Telesklep 02.30 Krok od domu (11) - serial kryminalny 03.25 Bezimienni (11) - serial kryminalny 04.20 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Mini Deco - magazyn poradnikowy 5:45 Lalola - odc. 13, Argentyna 2007 6:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:50 Fantozzi - komedia, Włochy 1975 10:05 Drugi tragiczny film o Fantozzim - komedia, Włochy 1976 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Mini Deco - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 73, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 100, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 36, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 14, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Włatcy móch - Resocjalizancja jusz - odc. 102, Polska 2010 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 2, USA 2005 21:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 1, serial fantasy, USA 2005 22:05 Operacja Delta Force 2: Na ratunek - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 00:25 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 00:55 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 1:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:25 Chick Corea - Live at Montreux - koncert 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Konrad (Konrad); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 1 - Tajemnicza noc; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Kanapy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.8/II - finał II edycji; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Studio Polonia - Korespondent Brayan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 20 Ślad na fotografii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1490; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1867; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Warto rozmawiać - Po katastrofie. Czego dowiedzieliśmy się o stanie państwa ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 213; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Apacze (Apachen); western kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); reż.:Gottfried Kolditz; wyk.:Leon Niemczyk, Gojko Mitic; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Szansa na Sukces - PIN; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Quito (6); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Konrad (Konrad); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 1 - Tajemnicza noc; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1490; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 14 Wędrówki w trzcinie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1867; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 214; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Studio Polonia - Korespondent Brayan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Album chopinowski (1831) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Niemcy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Warto rozmawiać - Po katastrofie. Czego dowiedzieliśmy się o stanie państwa ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Quito (6); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Magazyn Medyczny - Alkoholizm; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1490; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 14 Wędrówki w trzcinie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1867; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 214; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Budka Suflera - największe przeboje ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Powiedzieli - masz siostrę; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Po katastrofie. Czego dowiedzieliśmy się o stanie państwa ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.00 Telezakupy 14.20 Koncert życzeń 14.50 Kuchnia po śląsku 15.15 Radio w TVS 16.00 Na przełaj 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Na wagę zdrowia 17.15 Co w hałdzie piszczy? 17.30 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.35 Hop na glob 19.00 Cela - telenowela dokumentalna 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Na wagę zdrowia 01.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Cela - telenowela dokumentalna 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Hop na glob 02.35 Sekrety natury 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Na wagę zdrowia 06.00 Kuchnia po śląsku